The Fortissimis Tres
by TheDarkSideGamer
Summary: This is my first real Fan Fic. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_left hook. block. kick._ All of it came naturally to me. I continued to block, then strike in, then block again, all to train. It had been twenty days since I had joined Fairy Tail, but I already was fitting in. I had been training with Mica all day. Finally, I saw my opening. Mica had come running in to get a better punch. Now he would lose. As he came forward, I requiped a shield and side-stepped, his punch barely grazing the front of my shield. Then, I rushed forward, throwing off his punch, and as he stumbled sideways, I requiped my sword, bashed him with the hilt, and put the tip to his throat.

"I win" I said nonchalantly

"Oh come on! Ethan, atleast sound excited about winning!" Mica said in reply, angry I seemed to never be happy with beating her.

I knew she was ticked off. For the 27 times I had beaten her in a row, I never seemed happy. In reality, I just knew it annoyed her.

I decided to play with her. Because that's just the type of person I am.

"hm. Like I would ever be satisfied defeating you. My sword could beat your 'Ice Sword' any day of the week." I said with a snarky tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Mica asked, excitement in her voice.

I answered by requiping and running at her. I had my best armor on to deal with Ice Mages, Flame Armor. By emitting flames, it weakens or nullifies the effects of Ice Magic. The armor also had a sword, able to melt anything by just touching it. But I knew why she was so excited. Her Ice Sword was so powerful, she wasn't allowed to use it except against me.

"Ice make Sword!" I hear her yell, telegraphing her spell, so I knew she had it out.

Her mistake.

I realized the best way to defeat the Ice Sword was not to face it head on, but to switch to my Shadow Armor, allowing me to keep my Flame Sword, but become invisble. Suddenly, I was behind Mica. She heard the swish of my sword, and moved hers to parry.

Once again, her mistake.

A second too late, she realized what sword I was using. She tried moving her sword out of the way, and dodge, but she was too slow. The Flame Sword turned the entire sword to water, as if someone had cut Juvia's body.

The sword stop an inch from Mica's face. I knew she could feel the intense heat radiating from the sword.

I put it away, returning to my regular clothes. "Good game!" I said, finally showing some emotion.

On purpose, of course.

"HA! I got you to admit it was a good game, and you seem happy about beating me!" Mica exclaimed proudly.

She didn't have to know I had planned that.

"Hey!" I hear a shout from the other side of the arena.

When I look over, I see it was Shen. Shen is a Mage who uses Speed Magic. He's the best Speed Mage there is.

"Hey Shen!" I yell "Do you need something?"

Before the words come out of his mouth, I know what he's going to say. Even though he's on our team, we barely see him. The only time we do is when he has an s-class mission he needs help with.

Us three, Mica, Shen and I, we make up the strongest team in the world. Our name is The Fortissimis Tres. We are part of the strongest, and most know, guild in the world, Fairy Tail.

He runs over, well, teleports, to us, and shows us the mission he's got. It's a simple one, but a hard one.

"Destroy a rampaging monster." I read quietly "Reward: 100,000,000"

Wow! One hundred million gems! We could pay rent for a year with that! But, with such a reward comes a price. The monster is probably really powerful.

And just like that, we were on our next quest.


	2. Chapter 2

From across the field, I hear a shout. "Hey guys, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Shen, taunting us to hurry up.

He does this every time we go on a job together. The entire way there, he taunts us to hurry up. And every time, we never do.

"Remember Shen, unlike you, we aren't Speed Mages." I yell back.

To most, Shen is a jerk. Fairy Tail gets in a lot of fights within the guild, and, while never out of true, pure hatred of each other, some rivalrys can last a while. Usally, Shen is, one way or another, involved in the start of the battle. Sometimes, he's the one who starts it, just to run away from them, so they can never catch him. But, to those who know Shen, and have fought with him in the field, they know he is serious when fighting. He always has your back, and is there when you need him.

But afterwards, he goes back to being a jerk.

-A few hours later-

We step off the train, in the town of Mergino, a small town with no guild, usally the center point of a town or city. As we head over to the mayor's house and meeting place, I notice we attract a lot of staring. Now, when your a Fairy Tail wizard, you get kind of used to the staring. But something in this town was different. More people were staring, and with an almost worried, and scared look on their faces. I wondered how bad this monster could be. I knew our team could handle it, but I did entertain the thought that the towns people might have some doubt buried deep in them, afraid to say it, as if we fight yell and hurt them for underestimating Fairy Tail.

If anything, I wanted to know what this beast was capable of. I knew we could take it down, but still, it would be nice to have a sense of the power of the creature.

Our team, The Fortissimis Tres, could handle everything, and anything.

The mayor gave us a map, showing the exact location of where we could find the monster.

We followed it up a mountain, called Muertas Mountain, because of the amount of deaths that occur there. As we neared the top, we heard a loud roar, so loud it seemed to move the trees, creating a powerful wind. It was almost as if "it" was using Wind Magic to create the wind. Suddenly, a giant shadow creeped towards us. As we looked up, we realized what all the villagers were scared about. This was no monster. It was the flying battleship of the dark guild, Deathly Grohs, know to take out entire towns. One thing did strike me as strange. It this battleship was really powerful, why wasn't the village destroyed? The only logical answer was magic, but if someone that powerful was protecting the village, why did they need Fairy Tail's help?

Never the less, we had a job to do, and we were going to get it done.

We were instantly in action. Shen was already on top of the battleship, fighting multiple enemies at once. Like always, Shen was on the complete offensive.

Mica and I moved in also. Mica created Ice Stairs, and I used flying armor. Once we were on top, I started slashing away at the ship. The Dark Guild didn't have much to build with, so the ship fell apart pretty easily. After not that long, the whole thing had been shut down and destroyed. I slashed it a couple thousand more times, making sure it was cut to the fullest, while Shen beat the living pulp out of everyone on board. Mica used her Ice Eagles to rip the rest to shreds.

With a quest down, we started walking back to the village. We were about half way to the village, when we hear a crunch. Of course, Shen being Shen, he runs straight to it, and pulls out a Deathly Grohs member. Just as he did that, a hundred more jump down from the trees.

Then, we kick into action.

Shen kicks, doges and weaves, punching and slicing with his dagger. Mica has already defeated 25 or so with a deadly Ice Eagle. I'm swirling like a storm of blades.

Which I am. My nickname is Storm, because I swarm my enemies with blades from all sides.

We take them down with ease. And with that, we head back to the mayor house, and collect our money, and make our way home


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got back in town, we heard what happened. Our guild, Fairy Tail, had been attacked! The Deathly Gohs had attacked them for revenge.

A couple hours later, we made it back to Fairy Tail. The Guild house had been completely trashed. Obviously it had been a suprise attack, because our guild could have withstood anything they threw at us.

When we entered the hall, it was empty. Shen suddenly said that there was a hostage situation, and he probably knew that because he had went to the basement.

We slowly crept down the stairs to the basement. We would have gone faster, but we didn't want them to harm anyone to prevent us from coming down, which they would only do if they knew we were here.

Just like for them, we had the element of surprise.

Not that we needed it.

I was going down first, and saw what was happening first. All the members of Fairy Tail were bound and gagged in the corner, and the members of the dark guild were playing cards. Atleast they weren't trying to harm teh hostages.

Once Shen got a good look at what was happening, all the peace dissapeared.

First, he ran down and un-tied everyone, and punched three of the ten dark guild members.

Then me. I ran down, easily taking down the last seven guards. And just like that, everything was back to normal.


	4. Ending, and Thanks

Thanks for reading my Fan Fiction. This is my first real fan fiction, and I really hope you enjoy. I am always welcome to constructive critisizme. and will gladly welcome it. But please, don't hate because it's bad writing. If you have something to say, support it with more evidence. I really hope I can create more of this, as I really enjoyed writing this. Sorry that the third chapter is so much shorter than the others, but I wrote it quite quickly and wanted to get it done. Sorry about that!

If you're looking for more of stuff by me, I have one other FanFic, called Drain Magic. It's pretty much about a new magic I thought up, and so if you want to learn more about it, go read it! Thanks! 

**TheDarkSideGamer**


End file.
